All Odds
by SlytherinTigeressNinja
Summary: SYOW It's just another year at Hogwarts... or so it seems. Join the characters as they join together against all odds, people mixing who had never taken a second glance at each other. There will be 6 main characters, and the other SYOC will be minor characters (Takes place while Charlie Weasley is in his 5th year).


**Disclaimer: I did ask for the harry potter series ownership for Christmas, but Santa Claus is a butt and didn't give it to me, so I have yet to achieve ownership.**

This is a new SYOW that I'm taking on, because I think it would be really fun after reading some previous ones. Now,I need 6 main characters, and after that everyone else will be a minor. I would like for you to PM, but if you absolutely have to write it in the review because you are a guest, or new or something, then its OK.

First of all, no Mary Sues or anything like that. i would prefer it if the characters were around 5th year, so that we can keep the age about the same, and there isn't a random 1st year in there.

Also, this is the time between the James generation and the Harry Generation, so Fred and George are first years, Charlie Weasley is in school, etc.

Thanks so Much!

Remember, the more detailed, the closer I will get the character to how you want it to be. (Remember, none of these are mandatory, but I recommend you fill them out. If less than 3/4ths is filled out, your character won't be a main)

The Form

Name:

Nickname:

Age/ Year:

Birthday( Some date in between September 1st 1970 and August 31st 1977):

Blood (Pure, Half, Muggle):

Appearance (Eyes, Skin, Ears, Hair, Shape, Build):

Wand:

House:

Personality (What they are like when you meet them, what they are really like, etc):

Fatal Flaw:

Talents (nothing crazy like ' Bob can fly without a broom '):

Hobbies:

Relationship? (Yes or No)

-If Yes, Explain (Who they would like):

Immediate Family ( even if a member is dead, explain why. Also include blood type):

Home (a brief description of their room and what the house looks like, what city it is in):

How they wear the Uniform (Summer and Winter, name brands accepted):

What they wear instead (Summer and Winter, name bands accepted. Not very exact, I don't need a description of their whole wardrobe):

Patronus (and why, if you would like):

Ethnicity:

Are they a Death Eater?:

Who would they like as a friend/ who is their friend:

Who would they be an enemy of/ who is their enemy (it can be my character, I guess):

What do they Hate:

What do they Love:

Prejudice towards muggleborns?

Their Social Class (First class, Upper Middle, Middle, Lower Middle, Low):

Favorite Place:

Something they always have with them (other than their wand):

Any Scars/ Tattoos/ Burns etc (and how they got them, if you want)?:

What others think of them (when they first met them, when they got to know them):

What they think of themselves (anything, appearence, personality, usefulness):

Favorite subject:

Magical Pet (only a toad OR cat OR owl :D):

Do they have any muggle disease (say none if they don't. Some ex: Adhd, Dyslexia, cancer, Bipolar, Hemophilia):

Biggest Fear:

Quidditch (yes or no)?

- If yes, which Position:

History:

A link to a photo of them (it doesn't have to be exact), or what they wear, anything (please keep the picture PG):

Anything Else?

Heres Mine: Yours does not, I repeat, have to be as detailed, and it can be more detailed

Name: Addison Siren Carrdow

Nickname: Addie (Basically everyone) Siren (Father)

Age/ Year: 15, 5th

Birthday( Some date in between September 1st 1970 and August 31st 1977): May 5th, 1973

Blood (Pure, Half, Muggle): Pure

Appearance (Eyes, Skin, Ears, Hair, Shape, Build): She has sea foam green eyes, beach waved ombre hair (Platinum blonde at the scalp, dirty blonde at the tips) and tanned skin from long hours on the beach next to her house. Her skin is naturally very pale, and it does tend to become really pale during the winter and burn during the spring. She has unnaturally pointed ears, high, defined cheekbones, and a pointed oval shaped jawline. Her body is the stereotypical beach girl build.

Wand: 9 ¼ inch Cherry wood with a unicorn tail core

House: Slytherin

Personality (What they are like when you meet them, what they are really like, etc): She isn't the trusting type. She can be nasty when you first meet her, and it takes a lot to become a friends, and therefore she has a small group of very close friends. She doesn't have normal pureblood views of muggleborns, she doesn't think they should be persecuted, but she doesn't think they should be exalted. Her pride has deep roots, but at first you would think she was the shy, insecure girl who somehow managed to fit herself in the popular cliche. She is in this situation because she was best friends with the ring leader since they were babies, and because of that she accepted the girls new friends as her own.

Fatal Flaw: What her loved ones thought of her.

Talents (nothing crazy like ' Bob can fly without a broom '): She can surf and swim really well, and because of those muscles, she is a great flyer. She is good at doodling, but not big elaborate pictures,

Hobbies: Surfing ,swimming, quidditch, shopping, being with her friends.

Relationship? (Yes or No): Yes

-If Yes, Explain (Who they would like): He can't be stuck up and has to understand that she isn't going to be clinging to her arm twenty four seven. He can't be incredibly stupid either, as she should want to be constantly hitting him upside the head.

Immediate Family ( even if a member is dead, explain why. Also include blood type):

Mother- Natasha Carrdow, dead by chicken pox

Father- Timothy Carrdow, 35, a widower, rich, intelligent, but doesn't spend much time with his daughters

The house Elves- Blint, Buff Borris, Jingle, Happy, and they all love Addie and Allie

Little 6 year old Sister- Allison (Allie), she loves her older sister, and is the center of attention whenever Addie's friends are over

Home (a brief description of their room and what the house looks like, what city it is in): A mansion, like a beach house, on the british virgin Islands no a rocky cliff, looking over the water.

How they wear the Uniform (Summer and Winter, name brands accepted):

Summer- She wears her tie loose, and just holds her coat just in case. She normally wears a plain white tank top tucked into the highwaisted skirt, and either black vans, or converse.

Winter- She also wears her tie loosely, and wears her woollen skirt on her hips, over a white pair of tights, the cloak, and the black vest over a longsleeved button up blouse and combat boots. She normally wears a grey and silver beanie, and the grey and green scarf, with grey and green vegan fingerless gloves and green ear muffs with wolf fur.

What they wear instead (Summer and Winter, name bands accepted. Not very exact, I don't need a description of their whole wardrobe):

Summer- A graphic crop top over either a tank top or a bikini top, and jean shorts that go down to the middle of her thighs, and her shoes are Converse, toms, vans, combat boots or sperrys.

Winter- A white short sleeved plain shirt under a sweater or a hoodie, with sweatpants or jeans, a beanie and furry boots, or combat boots.

Patronus (and why, if you would like): Tasmanian Tiger- Something many people don't know about it and very rare, with a personality that reflects hers.

Ethnicity: British

Are they a Death Eater?: No

Who would they like as a friend/ who is their friend: Anyone she is already friends with, and a close friend of a friend can become a friend.

Who would they be an enemy of/ who is their enemy (it can be my character, I guess): People who are nasty to her or her little sister, strange kids like ones who do weed and such

What do they Hate: Stuck up people, muggleborn lovers, blood traitors

What do they Love: friends family, cake, being included

Prejudice towards muggleborns? Not really

Their Social Class (First class, Upper Middle, Middle, Lower Middle, Low): First

Favorite Place: The beach

Something they always have with them (other than their wand): A silver celtic trinity knot pendant on a thin silver chain

Any Scars/ Tattoos/ Burns etc (and how they got them, if you want)?: She has little scars on her feet, hands and calves from shells and reefs, and three parallel thin white lines under her jaw line from a nasty slide on a reef. on her right hand, she has a few little pox, from when her mother had them and she had touched her.

What others think of them (when they first met them, when they got to know them):

When they first meet her- She is a sweet girl who shouldn't be friends with the populars, or that sh is mean and is just a wannabe

When they get to know her- She is actually the soul of the group, and is actually funny,but has strong pride and is really cunning and clever.

What they think of themselves (anything, appearence, personality, usefulness): That she needs to work on her people skills, and should get more relaxed and 'out there'

Favorite subject: Charms

Magical Pet (only a toad OR cat OR owl :D): A striped orange kitten with a white chest and a bit of white on her face called Siren

Do they have any muggle disease (say none if they don't. Some ex: Adhd, Dyslexia, cancer, Bipolar, Hemophilia): None

Biggest Fear: Being totally alone in the world

Quidditch (yes or no)? Yes

- If yes, which Position: Beater

History: When she was little she got her trinity knot necklace from a house elf, as a parting gift when she was freed. When her mother died (at 9), right after her little sister was born, she immediately started to care for her like she was the second mother of the child, along with her best friend. Her father was so proud when she got sorted into Slytherin, she couldn't see why people thought it was so bad.

A link to a photo of them(it doesn't have to be exact) or what they wear, anything (please keep the picture PG): _In my bio_

Anything Else?: She's a Leftie

_~SlytherinTigeressNinja_


End file.
